runescapefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Update:God Wars Dungeon - The Ancient Prison
Nex, one of Zaros's most powerful weapons of war, has reawakened after unknown years of enchanted sleep and imprisonment. Only the strongest will survive the encounter if they dare enter the ancient prison that lies behind the fabled frozen door. To open the frozen door, you will first need to obtain a frozen key. This key has been divided into four parts, with the four existing factions each guarding one of those parts. Given that they have sensed Nex’s reawakening, you might find them more willing to drop their part of the key, and with it pass to you the responsibility of keeping Nex contained. Only the most dedicated followers of Armadyl, Bandos, Saradomin and Zamorak were entrusted with a key part, so you will need to access each faction's stronghold (not the boss room) and defeat them for the drop. As such, the requirements to get all four key parts are 70 Agility, Constitution, Strength and Ranged. Once reformed, the frozen key has five charges before stuffing it in the frozen door will destroy it, but this can be prevented if you have a repair stand in your player-owned house and at least 50,000 spare coins. Some things to keep in mind for those who dare to brave the ancient prison: *The last army of Zaros has been frozen for longer than anything else in the dungeon. As such, you'll find them even more aggressive than the other creatures here (and some have special abilities). Have a plan of attack ready, or even getting into the boss room will be harder than you think. *If you are strong enough to get your Zaros kill count up to 40, you’ll be able to proceed to the next chamber where the prison’s warden resides. This is a good and safe opportunity to fully prepare yourself (and make a new friend) before heading on to fight Nex. *Nex is extremely dangerous! She can navigate the map with great intelligence, and uses a very powerful arsenal of attacks and special abilities – you will need help. Please do not take this warning lightly and only go if you are prepared to suffer death. The only way to exit Nex's chamber is to teleport out...or to die! Memento mori... If you (and your friends) manage to beat the odds and Nex, you might be lucky enough to receive one of her unique drops. These consist of level 80 life point-boosting torva (melee), pernix (Ranged) and virtus (magic) armour, cosmetic ancient ceremonial robes, and the desirable zaryte bow! Mod Chris L RuneScape Content Developer ---- In other news... With all this action in the dungeon, you might find the other factions' leaders have cleared their throats, as they now feature full voice acting and general improvements to their sound effects! Adventurers who have completed the Love Story quest may wish to travel to East Keldagrim to talk to a dwarf called Runvastr (in the building north-east of the Laughing Miner inn). If you deliver something from him to the Wise Old Man back in Draynor, you’ll earn the ability to chip Teleport to House teletabs to take you to Trollheim instead. The Overload potion’s 'wearing off' message is now a dark red to make it stand out. This may help while fighting Nex! TzTok-Jad has had his magic attack animation priority raised above his defend animation, making it clearer when he's about to use a magic attack. It is now possible to kick (and add a temporary ban to) players who are not currently in a Clan Chat channel. It is also now possible to 'top up' a temporary ban by re-kicking a banned player. From the next update onwards, broadcasted system update warnings will appear more clearly both in-game and in the Lobby. It now appears dark red in the chat window (in all tabs), and in bright red in both of the Friends and Clan Chat sections of the Lobby. Categoría:Game updates Categoría:2011 updates Categoría:10 de enero updates